Spared
by purrfictionist
Summary: This FanFic is after Breaking Dawn where Bree lives with the Cullens. Bree tries to forget about her past but when her life takes an unexpected turn back into it, can she handle it? This FanFic is also about Diego and how he's trying to relocate his past.
1. Dead Memories

_**Three years ago my life came to an abrupt stop. I was sure I was dead as soon as those two sharp fangs bit into my flesh, but I wasn't. I was alive. I had been turned into a vampire who was created to kill. Riley had created many more like me and had formed an army. We lived through each day prepping for the war with the yellow-eyes and not one of us knew that we were all living through a large web of lies that were created by HER, our creator. Even Riley was lied to.**_

_**The war ended quick with the yellow-eyes ones and the howlers winning. I was sure that almost everyone in Riley's army had died and I was one of the few survivors.**_

_**Diego, who was my one and only friend, had died as well. Everything was over. My entire second life was coming to an end, and I was sure that I would die for the second time but like before I didn't die. The cloaked had been generous that day.**_

_**I was given my third life.**_

_**I had been spared.**_

** 1 {Bree}**

**Dead Memories**

"Bree," Alice's sing song voice calls. "We're going to go play baseball are you game?"

I look at Alice and shake my head slowly. "No, I don't feel like playing today."

Alice frowns and shrugs. "That's ok, I understand."

I look out the window of my room and pull up my knees. I close my eyes and try to remember the last time I fell asleep. Alice sighs and skips out of my room and down the stairs.

"Well is she coming?" I hear Rosalie call in her impatient voice.

"No," Alice says. "She didn't feel like it."

"The poor girl needs some time alone, she's been through a lot," Esme says softly.

I feel my throat grow heavy and my eyes burn. I hug my knees and zone them out. The soft click of the door makes me confident that all the Cullens left. I jump down from my bed and carefully peek out my window. They are gone. Their voices are distant as well. I quickly brush away the curtains and push open the window. I jump out and run through the forest. The yellow eyes are far away from me and are closer to their field where they play their baseball games.

Thunder roars above me, and lightning flashes a blinding blue as I walk through the forest towards the heart breaking familiar cave. I walk into the large cave and fall to my knees.

I close my eyes and dig my hands into the hard rock floor. I slowly slip down onto the cold ground and start to shake. SHE had taken everything away from me, even Diego. Diego was my only friend whom I could spill my heart out to. He was like family and SHE had killed him. I can hear him screaming now like I had three years ago when I was at the feet of the cloaked.

It makes sense now why the cloaked had spared me. They had known that killing me would have instantly wiped away the pain, and torture that I am living through now. To them, my third life that is full of pain due to all the loss, is the perfect punishment.


	2. Awakened

**Hey guys! This is my first story so please Read and Reply!**

**2 {Diego}**

**Awakened **

Everything is black, and quiet. My throat burns with thirst that I never experienced before. What month is it? How long was I out? Everything is a blur, and I feel frozen to the ground. I try to move my fingers but my body stays frozen. I look around the large stone room that resembles a room in a toy castle that I used to have when I was little. There in the very middle of the large room are three seats occupied by three vampires.

"Hello," the one in the middle says.

"Where am I?" I croak.

The girl with the pale blonde hair who was standing at the door smirks and shakes her head in what seems like disappointment. "Volterra, Italy, you are here to be questioned."

I am in Italy? How did I get here? Did they work for Riley and HER, the brain washed liar? I eye them carefully and narrow my eyes. I can't let them trick me like Riley an SHE had. "Do you work for Riley and HER?"

They look at each other for a long second and turn back to me. "No, in fact, we are here to question you on the army created by those two," the vampire in the middle says. "There were barely any survivors, and none of them are offering us any information."

There were only a few survivors? My hands start to shake beside my side with anger. Where is Bree? Is she… is she dead? I feel my heart ache as I recall my last few days with Bree. She was my only friend I had. Bree is smart, she would have found out the Truth. She couldn't have died. She couldn't have.

"Who survived?" I whispered. "Tell me who died!" I demand as I carefully avoid mentioning Bree's name. If she's alive, I can't let them bring her into this castle, and starve her like me. She's too young. She won't be able to handle the thirst.

"A boy named Fred, and a girl," the blonde girl says. "What was her name again?"

"Bree," the male vampire with the long blonde hair says. "Bree Tanner."


	3. The Letter

**Thank you for everyone who commented! Sorry for the delay. I had a boat load of things I had to do and didn't get time to update. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Read and Reply!**

3 {Bree}

"Hello Bree," Esme says smiling. "Did you see the others while you were out?"

I shake my head and rub my hair with the towel that she hands over to me. "No, I didn't."

"They probably ran to the field as fast their legs could carry them. You know them and baseball." Esme smiles warmly and walks over towards me with a letter in her hand. "Anyway, this came in the mail for you."

I take the letter and frown as I take in the familiar beautiful caligraphy. It was from the cloaked. A sudden wave of fear washes over me as I run my fingers past the foreign stamp. The Volturi had been bothering me for months for information on the army SHE had created. They kept asking for information that I try so hard to forget.

We expected the Volturi to stop writing us after they saw that we weren't going to reply but they were persistent. The Cullens and I wondered why the Volturi were so attached to getting information on the unintended war. Clearly, they know something that we don't. Carlisle had written back to the Volturi and asked them why this matter was urgent and when they refused to explain, I denied their request.

After almost two years after the war, they had written me back. Swallowing, I slide open the envelope with my thumb and feel Esme hovering over my shoulder concerned.

"Who's it from?" she asks as I unfold the letter.

"It's from the Volturi," I say.

Esme frowns and puts a hand on my arm. "Why are they still writing to you?" she asks in her warm, motherly way. "I thought that you denied their offer. I was there with Carlisle when he was writing the letter."

I look down at the letter and nod slowly. "I was there to Esme. How come their still writing to me thought? What do I have that they need?"

Esme shrugs. "I'm not sure Bree," she says softly as we both turn heads down towards the delicate piece of paper in my hands.

_**Dear Bree Tanner,**_

_**You are one of the few existing vampires of Victoria's army. You know information that we need. Please think of this request as the information you have is very important to us. **_

_** ~Aro, Caius, Marcus.**_

It was the same thing that they had written in the past letters. The same urgent, demanding tone was still there but something felt different about this letter.

"We're back!" Emmett calls from the door.

The letter slides out of my hand and Esme lets out a small squeak as we both turn around to face him. Esme wraps her arms around herself and looks straight into Emmett's dark eyes.

"Don't scare me like that Emmett!"

Carlisle who was standing behind Emmett walks up to Esme frowning. "What's wrong dear?" he asks. "You seem… a bit jumpy and pale."

"It's the Volturi, they wrote to Bree again."

Carlisle frowns and picks up the letter from the ground. His eyes run through the paper and his face starts to droop. He looks over at Edward and Alice who were already walking over to him.

"We need to talk in my office now."

Edward nods and looks down at his small daughter and forces a smile. "It's time to go play with mommy Renesmee."

Nessie smiles and skips over to her mother who is looking up the stairs, frowning. Bella then catches her daughter's hand and looks over at me with the same concerned look Esme had on her face.

"Is everything alright?" she asks walking up to me with the remaining Cullens. "What did the letter say?"

"The same thing as the past letters said, but I feel like there's something more in this letter," I say.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and pats my head.

"You have nothing to worry about Bree, the Volturi are always dark and mysterious, its nothing new."

Bella nods in agreement and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Rose is right Bree, there's nothing you should worry about," she says kindly. "You're safe with us."


	4. Escape

**Sorry about the delay guys! I had school and you know the drill, I had tests and had to have my head buried in a text book. Thank you to those who replied. I noticed that in Chapter Two I made a mistake and I will correct it when I get the chance. Enjoy and don't forget to read and reply!**

Chapter Five {Diego}

It is cold and the dark. The old cell they threw me into is weak, but I can barely push myself up on my hands. I close my eyes and ball my hands into fists. I grimace as my fingers push into my skin. I push harder but nothing can overpower the thirst I am going through now.

I can hear them talking in their low voices above me.

"He knows more than she would know Aro,"

"You are right Caius she doesn't know as much as the boy, but Caius think about the information we can get from both sides," Aro insists.

My eyes flash open. They're talking about Bree. I can't let them bring her over here. I have to warn her somehow. I swallow and push myself up, and ignore the pain that flashes through my arms and wrap my hands around the steel bars of the jail cell.

"He is right Caius," Marcus says.

Aro chuckles with satisfaction. "Then we shall proceed now," Aro says and calls for the blonde girl, Jane. "Go and write a letter to the girl, I am pretty sure that you heard everything that Marcus and Caius have been talking about and am certain that you know what to write."

I can feel Jane smiling from above. "Yes sir,"

The cloaked want information and the way they starved me for almost two years so that I was weak enough for Aro can steel my information from me was so painful. And now they want information from Bree. I can't let them get her. I can't let them hurt her.

Even though I knew Bree for a few days, she's like my family. I can't lose her. If I lose her, I will never forgive myself like I had when I lost my brother. I lost one family, I can't lose this one.

I feel a grow creep up my throat as my hands strongly push the bars aside. The two guards at the door suddenly turn around and run towards me. One of them opens their mouth and that's when I attack both, and make sure my hands are over their mouths. I take them out like Riley taught me.

I steel their keys and push open the door before me and run up the stairs. It's sad how the cloaked depend on those two guards to keep me locked up. It was a foolish move.

I came up to a long narrow corridor that went to the left and right. A door to my right tells me that that's where Jane is. I slowly make my way up to the door and put my hand on the knob and turn it.

I run into the room to find that Jane's already on her feet before I enter the room. She had heard me running up the stairs. She looks at me with her annoying pitiful eyes and then smirks. Before I know what she's doing, my hands are clutching my head and I feel my knees shake. How can she do that? How can she hurt me without touching me?

I push open my eyes and push myself forward. Jane growls and her hands are soon around my throat. A low hiss escapes from her throat and as she pushes my head back. I kick her hard at her legs and a loud snapping noise echoes through the room. Jane slips to the ground screaming.

"Jane!" a voice calls at the other end of the corridor.

No! They heard me! I look at Jane who is shaking on the ground and run to the table where she was sitting at and pick up the unfinished letter that was stuffed hastily in the envelope. There in the middle of the envelope in Jane's neat hand writing is the name _**Bree Tanner **_and underneath it is her address.


	5. Visitor

**5 {Bree}**

**Visitor**

I look at the science test in my hand and feel my heart sink down as I take in the low grade. Sighing, I stuff the paper into my backpack without looking at again.

"Another C- Tanner?" Tracy calls from behind me.

I feel my hands ball up into fists as I hear her high pitched laugh and the snarky tone of her voice. I ignore her and swallow back the thousand retorts that are creeping up my throat. It isn't worth it, I tell myself. The bell rings soon, and I race out of my last class and see the expensive black car parked under the tree by the woods.

I walk up to the car and slip into the passenger seat besides Bella and ignore those concerned big eyes. It's odd how I was once hunting down Bella Swan, and now, she's the one who I spend my time with.

"Are you ok?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I lie and look out the window as she drives away at her usual slow speed.

Bella looks over at me with a frown that tells me that she knows that I just lied. I roll my eyes at her and her frown curves up into a smile that seems a bit strained. That's when I notice the odd paleness that's added to her usual ivory skin.

"Didn't you go out hunting yesterday night?" I ask her.

Bella shakes her head. "No, I was busy talking with Jasper about, um… important matters, and then Jacob came over."

"The wolf?" I ask. "Why did he come over?"

"It's nothing Bree, relax."

I look at Bella's clenched hands on the steering wheel and the way her eyes never move from the road before her. Something had happened yesterday night, something she is hiding from me, something that has to do with the Volturi. But why did the howler come by?

"It's the Volturi isn't it?" I say. "Something's happened."

Bella nods slowly. "One of Carlisle's friend's clan were going to talk to the Volturi about something, and when they went to Volterra, they found out that the Volturi were gone. Aro's wife refused to say anything and apparently, Jane is in a state where she can't move her legs for a few days."

I freeze and look over at Bella as we pull up at the Cullen's . "Jane's hurt?" I whisper. "Who could have attacked Jane?"

"I don't know,"

My mind drifts up to all the scattered puzzle pieces the cloaked had left behind. It's clear that they want information about the army, and for some reason they won't admit why. Someone attacked Jane and then the cloaked disappeared and can be possibly looking for that person right now. The Volturi will never go out searching for a person like this unless they are important, not because they hurt Jane. So this person who attacked Jane must be linked with the army.

I walk into the large living room and sit beside Esme on the love seat. Edward's head suddenly turns towards me at a blinding speed.

"You are right Bree, but think about the time when Jane got hurt. You got the letter yesterday and the Denali clank went to the Volturi today. The Denali's also paid a visit to Jane's room and said that there was a half letter written there, addressed to us. So someone could have attacked her while she was writing it. And then, the Volturi fled looking for this person."

Esme pales and her eyes run over to her husband's. "Why though?"

"The person who attacked Jane ran away right after he attacked Jane, so he might have wanted to see the letter," I say.

The Cullen's look at me shocked. Alice jumps down the stairs and walks over to us.

"I was trying to focus on the Volturi and everything's came out blurry but from what I saw was that they were roaming Italy calling for some name that I couldn't hear properly," she says.

"They must be searching for the person who must be heading over here," Carlisle says.

The door of the house suddenly flies open and Emmett and Jasper run in with leaves and sticks everywhere in their hair.

"The Quillette are here, they say that they found a body down south of the state, and that it's one of us," Emmett says.

"The body was caked in so much dirt that they couldn't see the person's face," Jasper says. "The vampire is moving but only a little, it seems that he got burned."

Carlisle face tightens as he nods. "That vampire must be our visitor."


	6. Burns

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I have been updating and I apologize. Hold onto your hats because this FanFic is going to take a whole new turn that you would never have expected!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

**6 {Diego}**

"Diego!" they call. "Diego where are you!"

I run, I run fast and don't look back. I have to get to Bree. It's through the clearing of the large woods when I hear the soft, soothing lullaby of the ocean.

"Diego!" they howl. The three cloaked run up to me and follow my eyes to the ocean. Loud growls of anger rip through their throats and they lurch for me.

I jump up across the log and skid through the soft sand and dive into the ocean. The cloaked run after me and skid to a stop at the large wave that rolls up to where their feet are. That's one thing I learned about the cloaked in the time I had been with them. They hate to get wet.

"Come on Caius and Marcus, we will find another way to find him," Aro growls as I swim deeper towards the ocean floor. "Let him go brothers."

"Aro!" Caius growls watching his brother leave. He looks back at the ocean and I turn around and look around me at the large marine world.

Fishes in all different colors swim around in the beautiful exotic Italian beach. I hold out my hand and let a huge flounder swim across my hands and shake with laughter as its slimy, smooth skin rubs against my hand. I look above me at the large ocean and feel my jaw tighten. I stretch out my hands and begin to swim fast.

It's dark when the deep ocean floor rises up to a mountain. I push myself up and prop myself up onto the sand at the shore. I lie there silently and look up at the dark sky that was bedazzled with thousands of white stars.

I never got this kind of view in the city. I close my eyes and breathe in the nice, sea salty breeze. I sit up straight and sniff the air again and feel horror sweep through me. I look behind me and feel my shoulders sulk as I look at the burning forest. Red flames rip through the large forest and dark, gray smoke shoots up to the black sky,

Fire. The forest is on fire, and its spreading fast.

I pick myself up and wade back into the ocean when two hands grab me from the back and pull me down.

"Hello there," a cold familiar voice hisses. "Miss me?"

Two piercing red eyes eye me from head to toe and a slow smile curves up his face for only a moment and his cold, hard frown soon grows back. With a blinding move, he pushes me down into the sand and slides a hand up to my throat.

"You better tell me where they are," he hisses. "Or I'll kill you, right here, right now."

"I dare you," I hiss through my teeth as I push him off me. "You sure didn't seem to do a good job last time."

He growls and pulls me by my collar. I kick him hard on his feet and step back. This time I push him down to the sand. The flames of the fire are a foot away from us and we both can feel the heat. One little move can kill or wound both of us very badly.

Our eyes move over to the fire besides us and before I know it, I am pushed into the growing flames. I scream, and cry as the fire crawls up my body. He watches me far from the forest chuckling coldly.

"You never were fast Diego, your brother though," he says shaking his head. "He was fast, and he was good, but too good."

My eyes grow big and anger runs through me.

"It was you!" I yell jumping out of the fire. "You killed my brother!"

He flashes me one of his signature smiles and gives me a bow. I slip down to my knees and wrap my arms around me as the pain from the burns runs through me. Though my heart is nothing but a rock inside my chest, it starts to ache in loss and pain.

Growling I grab his shirt and my hands close around his throat but I am weaker than I estimated with all my burns giving him an advantage to push me into the water.

"Yes, I did kill him Diego, and it is so heart breaking that he was so much like you, just like his big brother, his role model, but don't worry, you'll be with him soon."


	7. Sam

**Hey guys! Sorry for the reallllllllly late update. I had a math end of course exam and other tests to study for. Its nice knowing that school's finally ending but it's also tiring when you realize that all your finals are coming up… fast.**

**Anywho… this is a short chapter and it's NOT in Diego's or Bree's perspective. It's in Sam's perspective. **

**Black Wolf: Sam.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

7 {Sam}

It's a beautiful a day outside. The sun is out. The birds are singing.

The big Black Wolf does his run through the forests, across the beach, and past the line.

He doesn't trust the Cold Ones.

Especially now that they have that child who Jacob had imprinted on.

The Black Wolf thinks that the Cold Ones will take advantage of having Jacob in their family.

He doesn't trust the Cold Ones.

He walks across the long, vast beach and listens carefully to his surroundings.

He listens to the waves, the sea gulls, and the fishes swimming in the water.

He smells the salty breeze.

He sees the beautiful blue ocean and the bright sun.

He sees a body.

The Black Wolf growls and pokes the limp body in the ocean.

The body flips over and the Black Wolf howls.

He howls loud, calling his brothers, warning them that the treaty had been broken.

The Cold Ones had crossed the line.

**Read and Reply! ~Purrfictionist**


	8. Found

**8 { Bree}**

**Found**

The beach is crowded now with large wolves howling. A big black one approaches us growling.

Edward steps forth his teeth bared. Carlisle gently pushes him back but Edwards cold eyes never leave the wolves.

"May we see this vampire?" Carlisle asks gently.

I look around the sunny beach for thick, black curly hair. I look around to see someone smiling and laughing but I find no one.

The wolf grumbles and leads us under a large tree where a large body lays. It's Diego.

I let out a gasp and run to the familiar body. My hands reach for his burnt hand and close mine around it. My throat starts to hurt and my eyes burn as I take in Diego's burnt body. Ever so slowly, Diego opens his eyes.

"Bree," he whispers.

"It's ok, you're going to be ok."

"Bree," he says struggling. He's too hurt to talk. He's in pain.

I look over to Carlisle who already has his bag in his hand. Carlisle walks over and starts to gently wash Diego's face with some sort of liquid.

Diego hisses and tries to shake Carlisle off but me and Edward hold him down in place. Diego turn his head to look at me and that's when I first notice the fear in his eyes. There is no happiness or joy like there had always been before, there is fear.

"Bree," he hisses as Carlisle moves on to Diego's burnt hands. "He's still alive Bree, he's still alive. He killed my brother," he cries softly.

I stop moving. "Who's still alive?"

"Riley."

Carlisle finishes up the business with the Quileute's and we all make our way back to our house. It was a little hard carrying Diego but Emmett took care of that. We lay Diego down on the couch in the hall and make him talk.

He tells us about the cloaked who starved him, and how he had to attack Jane so that he could get my address. He says that he was scared that they were going to put me through what he had been.

"You wouldn't have been able to stand it Bree," he says. "It was horrible."

I look away from Diego's haunting eyes and urge him to continue.

He then tells how he swam across the ocean and climbed onto the beach where Riley was and how we was attacked.

I still cannot believe that Riley is alive. It just doesn't make sense. He had died, I was sure of it. Seth, the wolf had killed him. Edward looks at Diego puzzled.

"That's impossible, I saw Seth with my own eyes," he says.

"I did to," mumbles Bella.

Edward rubs Bella's arm and pats her head softly. Bella's still never gotten over that "nightmarish" scene even after she was turned into a vampire.

I look at the fire in the fireplace flicker loudly and wrap my arms around myself. "If Riley is still alive, who else would be?"

Diego turns his head towards me. "The cloaked would know," he says. "I feel like they know something that we don't."

Carlisle nods. "You are right Diego. I am going to bandage you up, and then get on the phone with Aro. He has some explaining to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Purrfictionist here. It's been a long time since I got to work on Spared. I was busy with finals and life. Before I stop blabbering about me and get on with Bree and Diego…. Check out my profile! **

**9 {Diego}**

The night is dark and silent. I sit alone on the Cullen's large patio and stare into the dark forest. Large elms, maples, and pine trees scatter the large land and they stand straight and tall as if they're protecting something. I drop my eyes back to the book in my hands and look back up as I catch a nearby bush shake.

I narrow my eyes at the bush and set aside the book as I get up. Sherlock Holmes can wait. A small hand on my arm pulls me back gently. I wince with pain and look down. It's Bree.

"Don't worry," she tells me softly as she hastily pulls her hand away. "They're just the wolves."

"Werewolves?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "They've been on the edge ever since Carlisle decided to tell them about your escape and that the Volturi might possibly head over here. I guess they have a right to be so cautious. The last time a large gang of vampires was here, things didn't go so well."

I nod slowly and bite my lip. It's not the time to ask Bree what actually happened during the fight between the Cullens and Riley's army, but it's too tempting.

I study's Bree's small face in the moonlight and to my worry, Bree's starting to grow pale even for a vampire. Her eyes are big and she seems tense. Even a little scared. I look down at my hands as I try to remember the last time Bree looked scared. When I was Riley's right hand man, I was told often that I had to observe our fellow clan members to spot out possible traitors. Riley claimed that time of the mission, anything could happen. He said that traitors would be popping out of nowhere like a mad fire. I scanned the army like an eagle. I didn't miss anyone, even Fred. The most unique member of our army was Bree. She was silent, and shy. She was always to herself. She seemed to be in her own little world. At the end it turned out that Riley himself was the traitor.

Bree looks up at me. Her shoulders slump as she reads the curiosity of my face. "Oh Diego, it was horrible. No one survived but me and Fred. I'm not sure even now if Fred's still… here."

I squeeze Bree's shoulder. "It'll be alright," I say as I try hard to believe my own words.

Suddenly, a small object runs past Bree and I and jumps down the porch and into the large woods. I run to the patio alarmed.

"Who was that?" I say shocked.

"It's Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter."

I try not to shiver. I remind myself silently that Edward's a mind reader. I try my best to hide my horror but I clearly fail. I feel Edward grin in my head.

**You'll get it used to it. And don't worry so much Diego, everything will be fine. Carlisle will talk to the Volturi, and you can soon relax. No more stress, and no more betrayal. It's a promise. **Edwards tells me reassuringly.

"Diego?" Bree says waving a hand in front of me, concerned.

I blink and shake my head. "I'm fine," I tell her.

I rub my head and look out at the forest at the little girl. She's small and hard to admit, adorable. She has shiny bronze hair that curls down to her shoulders, big brown eyes that twinkle in the dark night and is now blushes a beautiful rosy shade. Renesmee giggles and wraps her arm around a large wolf. His brown eyes roll over to mine and he begins to growl.

"No," the little girl says. "Diego is friend."

The werewolf steps back and narrows his eyes at me just like I had before. The wolf steps out of the shadow and holds his head high in the air. The werewolf is unimaginably tall and he towers over the little girl protectively. He has thick rusty brown fur which the little girl is playing with. But it's his eyes that I stare into. I have seen those brown eyes before, but where?

After a long moment of silence the wolf looks down at the little girl and nudges her out of the forest. Renesmee giggles and covers her eyes with her tiny hands. The bush behind her rustles loudly and comes to an abrupt stop. A tanned hand reaches out for Renesmee's. Renesmee giggles and waves her arms up in the air. The tall teenage boy lifts the girl into his arms and laughs.

"Hey there Nessie," he says smiling. "Miss me?"

"Jakey, Jakey!"

The teenage boy looks over at me and gives me a stern nod. "Diego," he says.

"Jacob Black."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thnx for the review! I totally love Renesmee and I am thinking about giving her a big part in the story to. I think that she's a very important character as well. Pay close attention to the story because there will be small tidbits of information revealed now and then that will lead up to a big surprise. ;) Read and Reply guys! Don't be shy to review! **

**Chapter 10**

**{Bree}**

**Trust**

"Since when did you know Jacob?" I ask Diego as we head inside behind the wolf boy and Renesmee.

Diego shrugs causally and his eyes roll off to Esme's antiques. "I heard his name a lot and saw him in his human form at the beach."

I nod slowly and look away. "Oh," I say smiling. I thought that there was something more between them but clearly there isn't. I trust Diego. I'll trust him with my life if I ever get into a situation where I needed to do so.

We walk into the Cullen's large living room on the top floor. Diego sits down on the couch beside Emmett and I slid in next to Bella. Bella grins and turns around so she's facing me.

"What happened out there?"

"Diego was curious about um, what happened on _that _day," I say.

"What day?" Renesmee perks in from Jacob's lap.

Bella's eyes widen and she reaches over and tickles Renesmee's tummy. "Nothing happened that you need to know missy,"

"I wanna know, I wanna know!" she screeches jumping up and down. "Jake tell me," she demands.

I grin and ruffle her bronze hair. "Oh, nothing big happened Renesmee, we just had a party," I lie.

"You lie, Jakey tell me truth!"

Jacob chuckles. "I'll tell you when you're older," he says.

Renesmee squeals with anger and bites Jacob's arm. Edward immediately crosses the room and intervenes. Jacob hisses but his face breaks into a smile. In an odd way, it's kind of cute how he never seems to get angry at her when she bites him. Emmett laughs and high five's Renesmee.

"That's it girl, you teach that mutt a lesson," he says grinning at Jacob who's now steaming with anger.

"Watch your mouth blood sucker," Jacob warns.

"Is this normal?" Diego asks from behind me.

"Oh yeah," Bella and I say in harmony and then we throw our heads back and laugh.

One of the things I love about being a part of the Cullens' family is that no matter how serious the situation is, you can always laugh and have fun. Carlisle stands up and claps his hands together once to get our attention.

"Well guys, we have one part of our mystery solved out," Carlisle says grinning at Diego. "But we still have the rest to unravel. We need to find out why the Volturi wants information from Diego and Bree. We need to know what they are hiding from us. Jasper, how about you show Diego around, Esme dear, you take Bree and go talk to the wolves about our current situation. Emmett, Rose, and Bella, you three stay behind and keep guard."

Everyone nods and moves around each other to go where they have been told to. I follow Edward and Alice to Carlisle's office up top. We run up the stairs and into the room. Edward shuts the door behind me and then slops down on a seat next to Carlisle. Alice skips over to us and then sits next to me and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Carlisle picks up the phone and turns it on speaker. "Listen carefully," he whispers and then dials in the Volturi's number.


	11. A Secret

**Hey guys! Purrfictionist here! I started another story named The Hunt in the Bloodlines series by Richelle Meade. Check it out. And keep reviewing! **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Jacob**

"Jacob is that you?"

"Yeah," I say pulling Renesmee into my arms.

Dad watches us carefully and sets the plates on the small wooden table. He sets Renesmee's tiny little besides me and rolls over to his spot at the front of the table. He flips his plate and starts to pile his plate with mashed potatoes and plops a steak down next to it. My stomach growls and little Renesmee giggles blushing.

"Your stomach's dancin' Jakey," she says playing with her plate.

I roll my eyes and tighten the strap on her high chair. "Yes Nessie, my stomach's dancing."

Dad grins despite his cold nature towards her. I feel myself smile and plop a spoonful of mashed potatoes on Nessie's plate and feed her slowly. Nessie chews her small bites and I start to eat my own food.

"I got big news from the Cullen's side," I tell my dad with my mouth full.

Dad frowns at my bad habit and watches me finish my steak in a minute. "What's the news?" he says looking back at his plate.

I reach for another steak and cut in half so that I can give some to Nessie. "They took in a new blood sucker."

Dad freezes. "Who?"

"Diego," I say.

Dad pales and rolls back in his wheel chair. I set down my fork and Renesmee grows quiet besides me. We both look at dad with large concerned eyes. His black eyes are wide and distant. He looks twice as old as he is and his face looks battered as if his life has been sucked out him.

"Dad?" I whisper walking over to him. I lean down on my knees and reach for his hand. "Dad what's wrong?"

"We need to call a meeting now, go get Sam," he says pushing his dinner away.

"But why, it's not like he's going to say something," I say.

"And what if he does? You can't risk it. It'll be too much for the pack and everyone," dad says rolling out into the stormy night. "Call the meeting and take the kid back to her ground. And make sure she won't say anything, she's too smart for her age."

The door closes loudly behind him and Renesmee coes sadly. She looks at her hands and whimpers.

"Smart's bad Jakey?" she whispers. "I bad?"

I take her small hands and hold them up to my face. Anger rushes through me as I look into her sad brown eyes but I push it aside. Dad never knows how to talk around Nessie. He has no respect for her. He doesn't understand that she's not like them.

"No Nessie," I whisper. "You're not bad, being smart is good, my dad's a bad boy."

Nessie giggles and wraps her small, baby soft arms around me. "He a bad boy,"

I grin as I take her out the backdoor. I hold her tight in my arms and run through the forest towards the boundary line. I jump over the invisible line that's drawn between the Cullen's lands and ours. I race through the forest that surrounds the Cullen's and stop in the shadows, a nice far ear shot distant from the blood suckers.

"Nessie," I whisper. "What ever happened is a secret alright sweetheart?" I say softly.

Nessie nods. "Ok," she says. "A secret"


	12. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 11**

**Diego**

**Hide and Seek**

Jasper, the tall, blonde one stands up and walks over to me. I get up from my spot and walk out the house with him as I watch Bree hop up the stairs after Carlisle.

"I'd like to start from the front," Jasper says smiling.

I nod and keep my eyes at the door Bree went into. If anything happens, I want to grab her and get out of here as fast as possible. Jasper shuffles besides me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be alright," he tells me gently. "Everything will be alright."

"I do not know about that," I tell him. "I keep feeling that someone's going to jump out of the dark and grab Bree and take her away with me. I also highly doubt the Volturi will tell Carlisle anything. I was with them for a long time and I know very well that they didn't even tell their own wives what's happening.

Jasper shakes his head as we walk around the house. "You and Bree are safe with us here. And I know the Volturi will tell everything to Carlisle. They respect him. Carlisle was with the Volturi for a very long time, and the Volturi consider him as a friend," he tells me and starts to drift into his job as my tour guide. "This is the patio. The stairs to the left, lead up to Bella and Edward's room. The next pair of stairs leads to Nessie's room, we'll walk up those."

This house is bigger than I thought. I wonder where the Cullen's got this much money. Jasper opens Nessie's door to reveal a bright, yellow room. My first guess was that the walls were all going to all be pink but I am clearly wrong. The window besides the door is big and has a curtain of beads. The view of the window is the beautiful, vast forest that surrounds the house. If you narrow your eyes, you can also see the tall mountains of the Olympic range. Nessie's room looks like it came out of a designer magazine with nice black round tables at the side and a black jeweled lamp. I can go on and on about the other trivial details that stand out like the sun at night but Jasper moves swiftly out of Nessie's room. He turns towards me and smiles.

"Alice designs most of the rooms here," he tells me. "She's um very strict about being modern."

I laugh as I recall, the small dressy, black haired vampire girl. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yep,"

I grin. Jasper then motions to the room parallel to Nessie's room. "That's Alice's room, the one to its left is mine," he says pulling open the doors so that I can see.

Jasper's room is stacked with books and papers. He has a desk covered with open books and pictures that looks so old they might even turn into the dust under the bright lamp.

"You study a lot," I comment.

He nods slowly. "It's a research. Alice and I are trying to unravel her past with the few details that remain today. Alice is the only one of us who doesn't know who turned her or who she was before. It hurts her bad and I can't see it you know?" he says.

I nod. "I'd love to forget my past," I tell him as I look at Alice's bright and vivid room. Tons of magazines from designer clothes to hgtv new room designs stack her shelf. A large box sits on her bed and besides that, her room is very neat and tidy with the exception of some beads here and there.

Jasper frowns. "Why would you say that?" he asks me a little concerned as he points out Bella and Edward's room.

I follow him to the room and then out the hallway to a long, wide passageway with a glass wall that went up to my waist. If you look down, you would see the front door, and the hall where Bella and the others are sitting. I turn around to Jasper and tell him my story. I tell him about my life in the neighborhood, I tell him about my family and I tell him about my brother. I explain how he joined the gang there and how Riley killed him.

"I never thought that he was killed by a vampire," I say. "And that to, Riley."

"Were you and Riley close?" he asks me taking me up the stairs to where another living room with nice, blue furniture waits.

"I guess so, I would help Riley and he trusted me the most out of everyone else."

Jasper stops and frowns. "Do you miss him?"

I feel myself freeze in horror and I look at him with shock. "Of course not!" I scream. "He lied to us about everything Jasper. He told us that if we stepped into the sun, we would burn. When Bree and I found out that wasn't true, I was going to go tell Riley. Riley almost killed me that day Jasper and I finally realized what he was doing. I was trying to warn Bree but I couldn't because the Volturi had caught me."

Jasper nods and a warm, soft feeling sweeps through me and I feel myself relax. My shoulder's fall down and my balled up fists open up and I let them hang down loosely.

"I am sorry Diego," he says. "I didn't mean to ask you so accusingly."

I sigh. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped at you like that. Jasper, I really love the tour and all but I really need to hunt. I'm starving."

Jasper's nods hastily. "Of course, you stay right here, I'll go tell Carlisle that we are leaving."

I nod and watch as Jasper runs through the hall and into another corridor. I sit down on the couch and look around. A small breeze passes by and I make out the bronze ringlets. I smile at Renesmee and take the small hand she holds out. Her hand is warm, like there's blood in her. My throat burns but I let it pass by.

"Hi there," I say.

"Hi," she giggles. "Do you wanna play hide 'n seek?" she asks me. "I was playing with Uncle Em but I can't find him anywhere."

"Did you check under all the tables?"

Nessie nods smiling.

Jasper runs back into the hall with a thumb up. "We're good to go, oh hey there Nessie," he says throwing her into the air. "Are you hungry?"

"A wittle," she says.

"Well, we'll get you some food ok?"

Renesmee giggles and plays with Jasper's hair as we run down the stairs. She jumps out of Jasper's arms and into her father's who is downstairs now. That must mean the call's over.

**Not quite yet. My business there is done. **

I shiver. I nod understandingly at Edward and he grins.

"Are you guys hunting?" he asks.

"Yeah, want to come?" Jasper says.

"Of course, Bella love?" he says looking at Bella expectantly.

Bella shakes her head. "No thanks, I went yesterday with Alice, you four go ahead."

Edward shrugs and Jasper and I follow him out the door when Nessie starts to look around the house frantically. Edward stops walking and turns Nessie's face towards him gently. "What's wrong love?"

"Me and Uncle Em were playin' hide 'n seek and I can't find him anywhere, 'n I asked everyone but they can't find Uncle Em either," she says and her little lip twitches. "Daddy where Uncle Em?"

Edward looks at Jasper and me with grim eyes. "I don't know,"


	13. Aro's Threat

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy around home and didn't have time to update. Anywho, here's chapter 13. Chapter 13 takes a little trip back into the past with Bree and if you need to reread anything to refresh your memory, I'd recommend going back to chapter 10. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 13**

**Bree**

**Aro's Threat**

"Aro my friend," Carlisle says in a nice, happy tone.

"Carlisle, we were just talking about you weren't we Caius?"

"Oh is that so?" Carlisle asks.

I watch him with awe as his serious frown disappears and a happy smile crawls up his face. His topaz eyes light up and twinkle in the dim light of his office. Alice plays with my fingers and I lean back in my chair and tap anxiously on the arm of my chair with my hand that's not being played with by Alice.

"Oh yes. We were wondering what _you _would want to do in our little situation. You were always the tranquil and smart one. Remember what happened in 1710? When Thomas decided to come and slay me with a wooden stake and Caius was ready to rip Thomas's head apart but you interceded and explained nicely that we weren't evil instead of snapping his neck."

Carlisle laughs and he throws his head back happily.

"You love to flatter people don't you Aro?" Carlisle says dodging Aro's statement that brought up their situation.

Why isn't he talking about it? I bit my lip hard to hold back the anger burning through my frozen veins. Why'd do you hurt Diego? I want to scream. Why are you doing this?

**Calm down Bree, **Edward says.

I release my hands that had balled up into fists and I try to let go off all the tension on my shoulders but as I try harder and harder to let it go, my shoulders start to grow stiffer.

"It's a hobby," Aro says sighing. "It's been a long time since I laughed. Ever since Jane got hurt, everything's been so glum and serious."

"Jane got hurt?" Carlisle asks in such a shocked voice that no one can tell that he actually knows the truth.

**He's playing dumb, **Edward explains. **He's trying to get some extra information out of Aro. **

_**Oh, **_I think. _**That's smart.**_

**That's Carlisle **he says grinning.

I find myself smiling and I lean forward onto the table as Alice lazily fiddles with my hair. Her long, delicate fingers brush my forehead as she starts to braid my hair. Edward plays with a pen as Carlisle listens to the whole story of Diego's escape and his attack on Jane but the way he is talking about Diego as if _he _is the bad one. I feel my hands ball up into fists as he calls him a hot headed idiot. Diego is not the hot headed one, they are the hot headed ones.

"Quite an escape for a new born huh?"

"Oh it was. That little sneak," Aro sneers.

"Why did he run away?"

"We kept him in a cage, we needed information, and he wasn't giving it to us Carlisle," Aro growls.

"Maybe you should have tried in a different technique Aro," Carlisle suggests. "What exactly did you tell him when you first found him? Did you scare him or did you anger him?"

"We sent out one of our guards to go find Diego when we heard from a certain someone that there are still some members of Riley's Army alive wandering the streets and are doing some dark work. Our person told us 'We are running out of time, we must act now!' So maybe I sent the guard out a bit coldly and scared him a bit."

Carlisle and all of us sit frozen in our seats and my hands fall limp by my sides. Alice stops toying around with my hair and she looks at Carlisle shocked. Edward sits up straight and closes his eyes as if he's deeply thinking of something. Carlisle is shaking his head and plays with the phone's wire. Who warned the Volturi and what is Riley up to now? Do the Volturi know that Riley is alive?

**I do not know, **Edward says frustrated. **I am positive we killed everyone but then we found Diego who told us Riley's alive. Who else is out there?**

Who else is out there? My throat starts to grow heavy and I look down at my toes, trying to think about petunias and nice smelling flowers. Lilies, Daffodils, Roses…

Edward looks at me suspiciously and glance back at Carlisle.

"I thought we killed everyone but Bree," Carlisle says echoing Edward. "And now you told me that Diego is alive. How many more are still alive?" He asks carefully ignoring the tiny fact that Riley is also out on the streets now.

"We do not know," Aro says warily. "That's why we kept Diego our prisoner. We wanted answers and he wouldn't say anything. He only looked at us like a fool!"

Carlisle furrows his eyebrow and glances at Edward who frowns. I look at them anxiously and I start to play with my fingers again. The Volturi only wanted Diego for answers? It sounds too innocent. Edward glances at Carlisle and Carlisle nods. Edward gets up and leaves the room silently.

"Where's he going?" I mouth.

"He's bored," Alice mouths back.

Bored? How can he bored now? I hold back a sigh of frustration and throw my head in my hands. Alice pats my shoulder gently and I hear Edward chuckling in my head.

**I'm not bored about what's happening Bree, **he says. **I'm bored because what the Volturi is telling us has been recited before. Aro caught Carlisle's game. And Bree, I never knew you were into flowers.**

My eyes pop up at the door nervously and I laugh nervously.

_**My mom used to be a gardener, I think about flowers when I'm anxious, it helps me cool down, **_I lie.

**Uh huh, **Edward says.

"He must be pretty stubborn to get by you Aro. Didn't you read his mind?" Carlisle says cutting off the conversation.

Aro sighs. "I would have read his mind but the new born wouldn't sit in one place, he was aware of my powers and he tried to hurt my arm so that I wouldn't touch him. Even the guards couldn't hold him back."

I frown. How does Diego know Aro's powers? Aro goes on and on about how feisty Diego was in Volterra and I study Carlisle's statue still face as he listens to Aro as if he misses one detail, the world will come to an end. Aro rants on angrily for about ten more minutes and Carlisle supplies, "How disrespectful," and "What a rude boy," as he looks at me apologetically. I shrug and busy myself with the hem of the chair I'm sitting on when things take a chilling tone.

"But do not worry my friend, when I get my hands on that boy, I will teach him a lesson, a lesson that he will never forget," Aro hisses.

The line cuts and I stare at the phone mortified. I jump out of my seat and run down the staircase. Where's Diego?

"Bella!" I cry. "Did you see Diego?"

Bella looks at me, her eyes full of horror. Beside her sits Rosalie shaking as if she's sobbing with her head in her hands. Esme sits next to Rosalie and tries to calm her down.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Emmett and Nessie were playing hide and seek and when Nessie couldn't find him, Edward couldn't trace him either," Bella explains. "And just a minute ago, Diego and Edward left with Jasper to look for him."

_When I get my hands on that boy, I will teach him a lesson, a lesson that he will never forget._

Oh no.


	14. Suspicions

**Hey Purrfictionist here, sorry for the late reply. Here is the next chapter which I think is exceptionally long based on Word. Anywho, read and reply! **

Chapter 14

{Diego}

Suspicions

"This way," Edward says jumping over a log.

We run around the long trees of the forest and cut through the opening and into a huge meadow. I look around the meadow and I feel something shift in me. The knee length yellow grass brushes against my jeans as I run past it and I feel my hands ball up into fists. I was here before. Here with_ him_. It was when I first met _them_.

"His scent's growing stronger, it's heading out to their land," Jasper hisses.

"The wolves?" I ask confused.

Edward glances at me and I wince under his gaze as he nods. "Yes, we signed a treaty with the Quileute saying that we wouldn't cross a boundary line they drew which is right in front of us," Edward explains.

"Are we going to cross it now?" I ask him a little concerned. The wolves can do some damage.

Jasper nods. "Yes, desperate times call for desperate measures."

I jump over a log and leap through the boundary line Edward had said the wolves had drawn. Loud chants break out of the forest and I start to slow down as the strong sent of smoke fills the air. Edward frowns and comes to a stop a good two yards away from the bright opening of their village. He looks at Jasper and I with a finger pressed against his lips.

**Do not speak**, he says. **They'll hear us and stay calm Jasper.**

I nod and I hear Jasper glance at Edward and at the village angrily. One by one, we silently edge closer and closer to the opening until we can see the Quileute members as clear as we can see the stars and the moon above us.

I lean down behind the bushes and stare at Billy Black, the man in the wheel chair sitting next to the huge bonfire, leans forward on his knees and whispers something to the women sitting next to him. She looks young but her brown hair that's graying at the edges gives away her age. Her brown eyes twinkle in the light as she looks up at Billy and I notice that she has nice, smooth pretty face .A grim look spreads across her face as she nods at Billy.

The copper tan teenage boys sitting around the fire laugh loudly in huge husky voices. A medium height girl maybe around eighteen with shoulder length black hair sits in the dark shadows of the other side of the forest and looks down at the dark ground silently. Something rustles in the bushes behind her and a tall, familiar boy with a dark gray shirt pressed to his chest pops out of the shadow and enters into the light of the bonfire with a fifteen year old boy running ahead of him.

Everything suddenly quiets down as the elder boy steps into the light. Jacob Black. The small teenage boy runs past Jacob and leans down over something huge. A loud hiss breaks out as the boy places a hand on the huge object and it moves.

A low growl erupts from Jasper and Edward's hands dig into the dirt. I stare at the scene before me and feel something rip apart from my heart. The huge bulky object tied to the ground a foot away from the fire is none other than Emmett.

"What the heck is _he _doing here?" Jacob says practically reading my mind.

"He passed the line Jake," Billy Black says.

"The Cullens made a deal with us dad; they wouldn't cross the line unless they had to tell us something, Emmett must have something to tell us." Jacob argues.

"He has nothing to tell us Jacob," a cold voice says.

I turn to face the other teenage boy around nineteen or twenty watching Jacob coldly. What does he mean Emmett has no reason for crossing the line?

"I don't believe it Sam," Jacob says turning to face Emmett. "Maybe if you hadn't hurt him so much he can't talk."

Jasper and I glance at each other and then back at the wolves.

"He can talk, he just won't," the boy Sam says.

"Emmett has a reason for being here. Why else would he want to come here? Untie the knots Seth. I'll take Emmett home and talk to Carlisle about Emmett trespassing. If Emmett doesn't want to tell us Dr. Cullen will."

The boy Seth starts to untie the knots around Emmett's wrists when two men next to Sam leap across the fire and violently push Seth away from Emmett and send him flying into the trees behind him. The woman next to Billy screams and runs towards the boy. Jacob growls and leaps forward with the silent girl behind him and together, they start to pull the wolves off of Emmett.

Emmett growls and struggles with the ropes tied around his wrists and ankles. His eyes suddenly pop up from the ground and he looks right at us. He meets Edward's eyes and then looks at the fire. Edward leans back in shock and horror. If Emmett would try to escape, they'd set him on fire.

"This is ridiculous Sam!" Jacob growls.

"We aren't taking any chances Jacob Black! I will not allow what happened a while ago to happen again!" Sam yells.

"That was different!" the girl cries.

Sam steps back in shock.

"That… Sam you can't compare this to that," she says her voice shaking.

I step back further into the woods and back away from the wolf people. They were talking about that day. I have to get out of here. I have to leave before Edward finds out. Sam and Jacob will ruin everything. Edward will know everything that happened, and then… he'll tell her. He'll tell Bree.

"This is the same thing Leah. You are just too thick headed to think about what really happened!" he screams. "It was your father Leah!"

Leah starts to sob and the women whose holding the boy walks over to grab Leah's hand.

"Stop it Sam, Jacob is right. The Cullens hate us. Why in the world would they come here?" she says to Leah's defense.

Sam shakes off the lady and looks darkly at his men. "Kill him."

Edward growls and pops out of the forest with Jasper and me behind him. "Enough!" he hisses.

Sam growls and his muscular arms tighten and start to shake as he fights his anger. "See they're _all _here."

"Shut it pup," Jasper says.

"Let him go Sam. Emmett had a reason for trespassing your land he doesn't want to tell you because he knows that you and your dog friends will do something hasty and stupid."

"Define stupid leech," Sam says. "In my dictionary stupid is changing an innocent girl into a blood sucker. Saving my people from you is defined as heroic, righteous, intelligent."

"Bella chose what she wanted," Edward says grimly. "Sam. This situation which my family and I are involved in is something that you should not jump into. It is not meant for you."

"If anything is happening in Forks, something so big that it needs to be a secret than-" he says and his eyes flicker into the darkness. "Who is that?"

Edward follows Sam's eyes to the forest and watches me as I take a step back into the shade. He saw me. It's over. It's all over.

"He's a friend," Edward says. "He's just shy."

He's helping me. Why is he helping me? Does he already know?

Sam narrows his eyes coldly. "Shy? What's there to hide Cullen?"

Edward looks back at the forest. Jasper stands alert facing the fire and Emmett who's watching me intently. Hands balled up into fists by my side, I step in the light and watch as the women's grip on Leah loosens.

"You," Sam says. "You were there that night."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper says. "What night?"

"I think you're mistaken," I lie. "I never saw you before."

Sam leaps on me and pushes me back against the tree with a hand wrapped around my neck. "You're lying. You were there. I know you're name, Don? Dan? Daniel?"

I push him off of me. "Get off of me. I said I don't know you!"

"Then why're you so angry?" Sam says shoving me again.

My jaw tightens and I push him onto the floor. "I don't like _dogs _touching me."

"Diego, get off of him," a familiar voice says from behind us. It's Carlisle. "We do not handle our business like this."

I let go of Sam and push myself up to my feet and face where Carlisle is standing next to the fire as Edward and Jasper help Emmett up to his feet. Edward meets my eyes and a cold expression flashes across his face.

**You're hiding things, **he says. **You do know Sam don't you? Who are you Diego?**

My throat closes up and I narrow my eyes and pretend to be confused. _**I really don't know Sam.**_

**I read minds Diego. I'm not stupid.**

"Edward, I need you to come with me to talk to Mr. Black and the others," Carlisle says interrupting us.

I practically sigh in relief and find Edward's cold topaz eyes flicker back to me as he walks away into the building with Carlisle in his shadows.

**We aren't done yet Diego. You got lucky this time.**

"Jasper, Diego and Bree take Emmett home, we'll be back soon," Carlisle calls over his shoulder.

Bree's here? I walk over to Jasper and look behind him to find Bree looking up at me. Her brown eyes are wide and seem distant. She quickly averts her gaze as if she's trying to hide something from me and looks over at Emmett.

"Can you walk?" she asks Emmett.

He manages to shake his head no. "I'm gonna kill those dogs," he hisses.

Loud growls erupt from the fire where the remaining werewolves sit and Jasper hisses back coldly. I slide Emmett's arm around my neck and look over at Jasper who's about to pounce on the dogs.

"Come on Jasper," Bree says. "Let's not waste our time on them."

Jasper mutters something under his breath and we start to run with Bree in the lead. Emmett's a lot heavier than I thought. Jasper and I jump over the logs and push Emmett up so that his feet won't hit the fallen trees and continue our path through the forest ignoring Emmett's constant groans.

In a minute we start to see a small ray of a bright yellow light searing through the dark night from the Cullen's house. The house starts to grow bigger and bigger until we're soon standing right at the foot of the steps. We pull Emmett up the stairs with all our strength and watch as the door in front of us flies open. A tall figure blurs past us and suddenly, Emmett slides out of our hands.

Rosalie Cullen screams in agony as she wraps her arms around her husband and her entire body starts to shake as if she's crying. Her long delicate fingers brush Emmett's cracked cheek as he blinks at her.

"I'm ok Rose," he whispers. "I'm ok angel."

Bree looks at the floor uncomfortably and slowly walks into the house as Esme and Alice race out the door to join Rosalie and Jasper. I look down at Emmett and his brown eyes meet mine and something flickers in his gaze. I feel my hands slide into the pockets of my jacket as my eyes slide down to the floor. Does he know? Did the wolves tell him?

I leave Emmett and the others behind and walk into the room absent mindedly. I won't be able to stay here long. I might have to leave. It's only a matter of time before Edward or someone else finds out the truth, and when they learn about what had happened, they would tell Bree.

My footsteps echo throughout the house as I pull myself up to my feet. My frozen heart grows colder and heavier as I walk through the hallway of the second floor. What Bree think of me? Would she ever talk to me again? I stop walking as I come to the end of the hallway and lean my head against the wall. I might have to leave even earlier. I can take Bree with me so that no one will be able to tell her anything. She'd be with me, running through the woods and camping in caves like we had done before.

"Diego, is that you?" Bree whispers.

I turn around and look down at Bree. I take her in more carefully this time. I drink in her soft elbow length hair and her small beautiful face with a perfectly shaped nose. I look down at her arms that dangle by her sides and watch as she twists and untwists her fingers. I look back at her eyes and find something that I didn't notice earlier. Fear.

"Bree what's wrong?" I ask wondering if she had grown suspicious about me when I told Sam that I didn't know him.

"It's nothing," she says a little too quickly and her eyes drop down to the floor.

I slowly reach out and take Bree's small hand in mine. "You're lying, Bree," I whisper. "What happened?"

She silently looks down at my hands and closes her eyes. "It was them Diego," she whispers. "It was the call with the Volturi."

My hand tightens around Bree's. All thoughts of the wolves suddenly disappear from my hand and I start to remember my horrible days with the Volturi. "What they did they say to you?" I demand.

"They said that they were going to make you regret running away, they said that they were going to give you a lesson that they won't ever forget, and I was scared when Bella told me that you had gone out, I thought that they came for you," she says.

I look down into Bree's dark brown eyes and give her a small smile. I gently brush away a strand of hair that lingers on her cheek.

"They aren't going to come anywhere near me Bree, I'll be alright."

Bree nods numbly and I gently pull her into my arms. She leans her small head against my chest and wraps her arms around my waist.

"I missed you," she whispers.

"I missed you to Bree, I missed you to," I tell her.


	15. I'm sorry

**Purrfictionist here! Sorry for the late update! Truth be told, I had a little writer's block. I had actually a chapter of Spared to be edited by my amazing beta reader and I wanted to do one or two filler chapters about the wolves. It actually took me a lot longer to come up with one than I thought it would have! I also started 2 new stories in Bloodlines and the Infernal Devices if you guys want to check it out. So read and reply!**

Chapter 15

I'm Sorry

Leah leans back against the chimney and closes her eyes as she takes in the soft chirps of the crickets and the loud hoots of the owls. She grew up in this small village, surrounded by forests and an ocean down the path. She took her first steps here, blew her first candle, fell in love here and almost had her first kiss. But all that happiness came to an end few years ago when her father died.

A tear slides down her cheek as she pulls her knees to her chest. Dark flashes of her father slumping to the floor as if he had his soul sucked out washes over Leah and she starts to sob. She remembers his black lifeless eyes staring at her as he said his last words, "Leah, run,"

Her hands start to shake by her side and she slams the neighboring tree, hard on its trunk. She grabs her hair and lets out a pained scream.

"It's my fault," she whispers to herself. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry."

"Leah?" someone says in a warm, soft voice. "Oh Leah, sweetheart, what happened?"

"It is my fault mama," she cries leaning into her mother's open arms. "I killed him. Sam is always saying that it's their fault but it's mine. I should have died, dad should have lived."

Her mother's arms tighten around Leah and she pulls her closer. "Do not ever say that Leah Clearwater. If you had died in his place Leah, your father would have killed himself. He was ready to leave us Leah; he was always ready to jump in front of a bullet."

"But I left mom, I left, I ran away!" she cries. "He could have had a chance, I could have saved him."

"Your father told you to run Leah, and he told you that for a reason love. Once they start sweetheart, they cannot stop."

Leah sobs grow quiet and she sniffles as she leans her head against her mother's warm shoulder. A nice soft silent fills the air and Leah closes her eyes. Leah well knows that once vampires start drinking human blood, they cannot stop. That's why she wanted to have been there. She wanted to die. She wants to die.

A soft rustling in the forest catches Leah's attention and she sits up straight. Her mother's arms drop and she pushes herself up to her feet as the sound of the doorbell chimes through the house.

"I wonder who's here at two in the morning," Leah's mother says.

Leah sits up straight and dries her tears as her mother pats her head gently.

"I'll be back," she says.

Leah nods and watches her mother slip back through her room window. She looks down at the ground and watches as the porch light flicks on. She narrows her eyes and makes out a tall man. She hears her mother talking softly and her voice grows louder. Leah flinches and watches as the door opens and closes, letting the man in. She hears loud footsteps jumping up the stairs slowly and she can easily tell that the person climbing up the stairs isn't her mother.

The door to her room slowly creaks open. Leah sits up straight and turns and watches as the tall figure of the man climbing through the window and into the light. Leah's hands flatten out by her sides as she takes in Sam standing on the roof looking down at her.

She remembers the last time he was her in her room like this. Her heart suddenly grows heavy with pain as she tries to shake off the memory. He was standing exactly like he is now and looking down at her with the same beautiful eyes when he broke up with her. Only he wasn't alone back then. He had Emily by his side.

Leah grows quiet and turns away from Sam. She looks out at the forest and feels tears blur her sight as Sam sits down next to her, keeping only an inch or less of space between them.

"You're crying," he says.

"Clearly."

His eyes roll away from her as he looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry Lee," he whispers.

Leah blushes in the dark as he calls her nickname that he had given her when they were little.

"I shouldn't have screamed at you like that."

"I deserved it."

"You did not. You did what you thought was right," he says looking at her.

"Sam I killed my father," she whispers. "I had the chance of saving him but I didn't. I ran away like the coward I am. If it's anyone you should be yelling at, it's me."

Sam shakes his head and takes her hand in his. "Look at me Leah," he whispers. "Lee please."

Leah looks into Sam's eyes and then back down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"If I was there, I would have told you to run, and if you didn't I would have kicked your behind to send you out of the room."

"I wouldn't have let you go Sam; I would have stayed behind if I had another chance. I would have died with you."

Sam looks at her and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "I wouldn't have let you die Leah, and I'll never let you die even if it meant me dying. And you aren't a coward Leah, you are the bravest girl I have ever met Lee."

"What about Emily?" she snaps.

Sam shakes his head slowly. "Not even Emily."

Leah blushes and gasps as Sam wraps an arm around her waist. Ever so slowly, just like old times, he pulls her to his chest. After a few minutes of sitting rigid still, she relaxes and leans her head against his chest and breathes him in, ignoring the tears running down her face.

Sam had never been this close to her before. Ever since they broke up, he always kept his distance but all of a sudden, he's opening up. In any other circumstances, Leah would have asked why so suddenly but after so many years being apart from Sam, she kept silent.

"I'm sorry Lee," he whispers. "I really am," he says and the both of them realized that he didn't only apologize for snapping at her but also for something else, something more painful.


	16. Biology

**Hey guys Purrfictionist here! Sorry for the late update and I promise a chapter before Monday! Thank you to my guest reviewer and my awesome beta reader mkc120! Read and review! They make my day.**

Chapter 16

{Bree}

Biology

Dawn came quicker than I thought. I had been sitting beside Bella all through the night after Diego had left to hunt alone. I argued with him and insisted that I should go with him but he told me to stay home. He said that he just needed to be alone. I wouldn't agree with him for a very long time but Carlisle called me and said that he needed my help and so I had left, and Diego had taken advantage of this and had slipped out.

"Hey are you ok?" Bella asks me as I flip through my biology text book silently.

I had a bit of homework today for school today that I didn't get time to finish. It's surprising how time flies by. "Yeah," I tell her. "I just hate biology."

Bella grinned. "Oh yeah? I love science; Biology was my favorite class in high school."

Edward smiled at her from across the room as he gently brushed a stay hair away from Nessie's sleeping face. "Bella can tutor you if you need help,, Bree. Don't be shy; you're one of us now."

I smile, shakily remembering that he could read minds. "That would be cool, I guess," I say looking over at Bella who's already off her seat.

"Well, where are you right now?" she asks peering over my shoulder.

"We're learning about cell membranes' structures and their functions," I tell her looking at the picture of the cell glaring back at me from the textbook.

"I love cell membranes, they're so interesting," Bella says plopping down on the chair next to me.

Cell membranes? Interesting? That's like saying Alice's fashion tips are exciting. Edward snickers and Bella meets his eyes.

"What?" she says.

"Nothing," he says. "You to carry on, I'll go put Renesmee to bed."

"I want to sleep here daddy," a soft voice whispers.

He smiles and pulls her closer into his arms. "I know baby, but Uncle Emmett wants the chair to sleep on."

She frowns and nuzzles her head into Edward's neck. "Uncle Em, chair-hogger."

I heard a loud boom coming from the room next to us and Bella and I smiled to ourselves as Emmett walked, or hopped into the room, one arm over Rosalie and the other over Jasper.

"She can sleep with me Edward, I don't mind."

Edward shrugs and waits for his brother to sit down on the couch before handing Nessie to Emmett. Rosalie slides in next to Emmett and they soon get preoccupied by Nessie's soft heart beating. Bella looks at Rosalie with a calm face before looking over at down at my textbook.

"Hey, Bree do you know what lipids are?" Bella asks.

(*)

Bella's tutoring lesson goes on for another hour before the huge grandfather clock ticks seven. My head pops up surprised by the time and I practically jump out of my chair. School starts in half an hour. Bella looks at the clock and looks up at me smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll drop you," Bella says.

"That's actually something you should worry about," Emmett teases. "Bella here drives slower than a snail."

Bella frowns. "I thought we discussed your comments about my driving."

He chuckles and pushes his head back, wincing a little. Rosalie practically jumps at him and hisses at Bella. Bella quickly averted her eyes and looked down at the table until Edward stepped up putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll drop you Bree, you go get ready."

I nod silently and run up the stairs. I quickly change out of my clothes and dig through my closet for a clean pair of jeans and a tee. I slip them on and reach for my hoodie as I race past the bathroom to quickly brush my hair. Growling at the forest of tangles, I start to brush harder and faster and suddenly stop as I looked at the clock again.

It's seven fifteen. Diego left at five in the morning to go hunting. What's taking him so long? My comb slips out of my hand and step back into the wall. What if they found him? What if they kidnapped Diego again? The door flies open and Alice sticks her head in.

"Did you drop something?" she asks, a concerned look in her face. "Bree you ok?"

I manage to nod and reach for the comb. I set the comb aside and quickly pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"Um Alice, did you see Diego by any chance?"

She shook her head. "No he went out earlier didn't he? He'll be back, Bree. Don't worry," she says touching my arm gently as I walked out of the bathroom. "What you should worry about is your clothing style. How can you claim yourself as Alice Cullen's sister dressed like that? A tee, Bree? Seriously?!"

"Alice, lay off her," Edward warns from below the stairs.

"Oh, shut up, Edward- I mean look at her!"

"I think some people find her quite enchanting in jeans and a tee shirt," Emmett says defensively. "Especially Diego."

I stop walking and look at him shocked at what he had said. "What do you mean?" I ask him. Where in the world did he get that from? Diego barely notices me at all.

He grins and shakes head. "Nothing little profound one, now hurry on. Scurry away."

Edward shakes his head and holds the door for me. "Come on Bree, let's go."

I look over at my shoulder at Emmett and silently follow Edward out the door. He leads me over to where his silver Volvo sits underneath the tall trees and patiently holds the door out for me. I slip in and close the door. He runs over to the driver's side and sits down, starting the engine. The engine breaks out into a small purr as he pulls away from the house.

I lean my head against the window and watch the forest blur. Edward's soft orchestral music echoes back and forth from his nice speakers, setting a nice warm atmosphere to the car. I play with my fingers silently as I think about what Emmett had said. Diego finds me enchanting in jeans and a t-shirt? Diego finds me enchanting? I felt my cheeks warm and my eyes flittered down to the floor as I lean back against the chair.

"Bree?" Edward says.

I look over at Edward and raise my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you do you really-" he says and then stops midsentence shaking his head. "Never mind."

I frown. "You can ask me anything Edward," I say.

He shakes his head pulling up in front of the busy high school. "I'll ask you another day Bree. For now, work hard in science. You'll get used to it," he says smiling.

**Again... read and review! I'd love to hear your input.**


	17. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Hey guys Purrfictionist here! I'm so so so sorry that I didn't update in like um, three months? I honestly lost my touch with this story and I had and kind of still have this annoying writer's block **** But I'm starting to step around it and I'm currently trying to pull it all together. To make up for it, Diego and Bree have a little moment here in this chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes, grammar wise or spelling wise, I kind of rushed this and didn't have time to fix it up. I usually would send it out to my amazing beta but I thought I'd post this chapter before I lose all my readers and to let you guys know that I'm still alive and that this story will be finished… eventually **** Read and review! **

Chapter 18

{Diego}

A Trip Down Memory Lane

I lean against the tree and look out at the large brick building. Bree did say her school's big but I didn't think that it'll be this big. The high school in my neighborhood is about one-fourth of the size of Forks High. After hunting for about three hours to soothe my uncontrollable hunger, I came across something that I'd thought would never be a part of my life again. Something that holds so many memories that mean so much to me and I suddenly decided then and there that I'm going to take Bree there today. I want to see if the memories I have of the two of us there mean as much as they do to Bree as they do to me. I asked Edward if I could take her out after my hunt. He had simply shrugged and told me that we had to be back before dark.

The part about waiting for Bree at her school is the one thing I decided not to tell Edward. He wouldn't have let me come here alone and I'd have to spend five hours sitting with one of the Cullen's, Edward most likely, watching me like an eagle which surely would have gotten me to break. My hands ball into fists by side and a growl creeps up my throat.

How long can I hide this up? One day or another, Edward's going to find out the truth and he's going to tell everyone. And what about Bree? What will she think of me? Will she ever look at me the same way again? Suddenly, the last bell of the school day roars through the school and a crowd of students march out. All thoughts about Bree drop out of my head and all I can see, think off, and smell is blood.

Bree had said that today was the start of Spring Break and that the students will be in an even big rush to go home or to the beach. I had hunted and drank a lot of blood to prep myself for this just a few hours ago but now, with all the humans piling up and up in the parking lot in front of me, I feel like I haven't drank blood for years.

Growling, I push myself further into the woods and I reach out and grab onto the tree before. The tree shakes loudly and makes a loud cracking noise as I tighten my grasp on its trunk. I look into the crowd of humans and look for Bree's thick mane of dark, chocolate brown hair that goes just below her elbows and those bright topaz eyes that once used to be a bloody red. Control yourself Diego, I tell myself. It's just blood, human blood.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me further into the dark shadows of the forest. I stop moving and I feel a wave of horror wash over me. They're here, I tell myself. The Volturi are finally here to finish me off. I turn around and start to push the person into the ground and snap their neck when I meet a pair of familiar dark brown eyes.

"What the heck Diego? What are you doing here?" Bree yells.

"I came to surprise you," I hiss as I try to put my full attention into her and not the strong scent of blood that's surrounding me.

Bree's cold expression softens and she shakes her head. "You could have waited till I got home. What if I wasn't here Diego? You would have killed them all."

I look into her big brown eyes and feel my frozen heart sink in my chest. I didn't want her to get mad at me, "I'm sorry," I whisper.

She sighs and helps me up. "Well, what's the surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" I tell her teasingly with a small smile.

She frowns and stops walking. "Oh come on Diego, at least give me a hint or something!"

I laugh at her face and shake my head, happy that her anger's gone. "No can do Bree and we'll be heading there right now. You don't have to go back to the Cullen's house. I asked Edward if we could take our time and he told us that we had all evening and that we have to be home before dark," I say. "Hey Bree, you coming?"

Bree doesn't answer. I stop walking and look over my shoulder to find her standing frozen. Her hands are limp in her pockets and her eyes are wide as she looks at me. I reach over and touch her cheek.

"Bree?" I whisper.

She shivers under my touch and leans into my hand. "Sorry, I zoned out there," she says.

"Oh," I tell her knowing that it was something more than just "zoning out". "Are you sure you're feeling well, do you want to go back to the Cullen's house? We can do this another day."

"I don't want to go back home," she says as she pulls me along the path in the forest. "Let's not waste time, the suspense is killing me."

Home. So that's what the Cullen's house is to her now. Home. I nod. "Yeah, let's go."

It didn't take us long to reach our place. I smile at the sight before me and look down at Bree to see her expression. Bree looks around frowning and then up at me.

"What exactly am I looking for?" she asks.

I sigh and walk ahead of her to pull the leaves and tall branches I used earlier this morning to cover up the cave. I hear her gasp lightly as she takes it in. I lean against the cave wall and play with my fingers in attempt to keep my blazing adrenaline in check as I watch her run her hands against the smooth cave wall.

"Is it _our _cave?" she whispers as she looks up at me with wide eyes.

I nod and take a step closer to her. I watch as she stumbles back into the wall and can't help but smile.

"Do you remember what we did here in this cave?"

"We became super-secret ninja club buddies," she tells me with a smile.

"True we did, do you remember what we did that day?"

"We found out that we dazzle, and we, well you were planning to tell Riley," she whispers.

"Is that all we did?"

She looks up at me and I swear, if Victoria hadn't turned her, she'd be blushing by now because she can barely look me in the eye right now. I reach out and tilt her chin up with a small smile as she turns to look down at the ground.

"You kissed me,"

And with that, I lean in and brush my lips against hers. She freezes under my touch and then takes a step forward daringly before wrapping her arms around me. My hands run up her shoulders and get tangled in her soft, familiar brown hair as I push her against the cave wall. I don't know how long we stand here, hidden behind the trees, wrapped up in our arms because now that I open my eyes, the forest has gone dark and the crickets are chirping.

Bree turns around and looks up at the red sky. "We should go," she whispers.

I reach out and grab her arm to pull her back down next to me. "Already?"

"We can talk back home," she says. "I don't want Edward to get worried over us."

I look down at my ground. "I want to talk to you here Bree; I don't feel comfortable talking with _them_ lurking behind every wall I try to hide myself behind."

Bree stops smiling and she puts her small hands on my face as she forces me gently to look her in the eye. "Why don't you trust them Diego? They're nice people."

"I trusted too many people in my life Bree," I tell her as I look down at my hands and think about Riley and every other person who betrayed me. "I don't think I can trust anyone anymore."

"Do you not trust me?"

My head snaps up and I look into her eyes. "Of course I do Bree," I tell her as I brush away a strand of hair that has fallen across her face.

"Then trust me when I tell you they're good people, or um, vampires. I trusted them, and I'm happy," she says.

I sigh and pull her into my arms. I can't do this. I just can't. I shouldn't have kissed her, I have broken the deal. How can I do it now? How can I do what I was sent out for in the first place? This might be only chance to finish what I came here to do without Edward reading my mind or Jasper looking into my feelings. I'm playing a game; a game that I know will come to an end soon. The Cullens are smart, a bit too smart. If I stay here any longer, the Quileute's will end up breaking their promise and one day or another, Jacob will forget to stop thinking about that day and Edward will find out. He'll put two and two together and…

"Diego you ok?"

"Huh? Um yeah," I say. "Bree, if I was to… leave, would you come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love a vacation," she says smiling.

"I didn't mean for a vacation."

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
